Band 12: Die Blume an der Klippe
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 099: Dead Black War Cloud – Die tote, schwarze Kriegswolke * Kapitel 100: sore wa ganpeki no hana ni nite – Wie die Blume an einer Klippe * Kapitel 101: Split Under The Red Stalk – Konflikt am Fuße der blutroten Blume * Kapitel 102: Nobody Beats – Unbesiegbar * Kapitel 103: Dominion – Herrschaft * Kapitel 104: The Undead – Der Untote * Kapitel 105: Spring, Spring, Meets the Tiger – Der Frühling begegnet dem Tiger * Kapitel 106: Cause For Confront – Konfrontationsgrund * Kapitel 107: Heat in Trust – Blindes Vertrauen * Kapitel 08.5: a wonderful error – Ein wundervoller Fehler Inhaltsangabe Renji und Ichigo brechen zusammen und werden von ihren jeweiligen Verbündeten in Sicherheit gebracht. Hanataro will Ichigo heilen, während Renji aufgrund von Byakuya Kuchikis Befehl in den Kerker gebracht werden soll. Momo protestiert zwar, aber sie fügt sich dann doch. Ichimaru taucht auf und verspricht, die 4. Kompanie kommen zu lassen. Danach erscheint Hitsugaya, der Momo vor etwas warnen will. Ichigo, der von Hanataro geheilt wurde, steht trotz dessen Protestes auf und fängt sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht von Ganju ein. Währenddessen wird Momo eröffnet, dass der Ausnahmezustand verhängt wurde und sie geht zu ihrem Kommandanten, der sie beruhigt und bei dem sie später einschläft. Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie auf und eilt zu der Versammlung der Vizekommandanten, findet aber ihren toten Kommandanten an einer Wand hängend vor. Momo attackiert in dem Glauben, Ichimaru sei der Täter, Gin, wird aber von Izuru aufgehalten. Sie beginnen einen kurzen Kampf, der aber von Hitsugaya unterbrochen wird. Beide Vizekommandanten werden festgenommen und Toshiro droht Gin, ihn zu töten wenn er Momo verletzen würde. In der Kanalisation machen sich Ganju, Hanataro und der weder fitte Ichigo auf den Weg zum Senzaikyu. Chad träumt in einem Lagerhaus von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Ichigo, wird aber von einigen Shinigamis aufgeweckt. Hanataro benutzt ein Mittel, das angeblich ihn wieder fitmachen soll, jedoch glauben weder Ichigo noch Ganju an die Wirkung der Pille. Chad erreicht währenddessen die Baracken der 8. Kompanie, wo sich der Kommandant Kyoraku bereitmacht, ihn aufzuhalten, während Ichigo und die anderen das Ende der langen Treppe erreichen und dort von einem gigantischen spirituellen Druck empfangen werden. Momo bekommt von Rangiku einen Brief von ihrem verstorbenen Kommandanten, als Ichigo, Ganju und Hanataro vor dem unglaublich starken spirituellen Druck wegzulaufen versuchen. Der Besitzer fragt Ichigo, ob er derjenige sei, von dem Ikkaku ihn erzählt habe. Selbst Rukia bemerkt den spirituellen Druck Zarakis, während Ichigo Hanataro und Ganju sagen, dass sie ohne ihn weitergehen sollen, um Rukia zu retten. Ganju geht los, während Ichigo auf Zaraki einhaut, ohne ihm auch nur einen Kratzer zuzufügen. Hanataro versucht Ganju zu überreden, umzukehren, weil Ichigo sonst sterben würde, aber Ganju wiederspricht ihm und überzeugt ihm vom Gegenteil. Ichigo hat Zaraki keinen Kratzer zugefügt und Zaraki erklärt ihm, weshalb das so ist. Chad besiegt den 3. Rang der 9. Kompanie und trifft direkt danach auf dessen Kommandanten. Zuerst will keiner der beiden kämpfen, aber las Chad erfährt, das die anderen kämpfen, bittet er Shunsui, ihn durchzulassen, allerdings will dieser das nicht tun, weswegen Chad ihn angreift. Shunsui weicht immer wieder aus und zieht zum Schluss seine beiden Zanpakutōs, während Chad zum nächsten Angriff ausholt. Chad erinnert sich daran, wie Ichigo ihn einmal vor Schlägern gerettet hat und wie sie sich einander versprochen haben, sich gegenseitig zu helfen und füreinander zu kämpfen. Deswegen greift er Shunsui an, dieser verwundet ihn mit einem Schlag jedoch schwer. In der Vergangenheit erleben Keigo und Mizuiro an ihrem ersten Schultag in der High School, wie Chad und Ichigo in ihrer Klasse sind. Als die beiden von Schlägern umringt werden, helfen Chad und Ichigo ihnen aus der Patsche, unter der Bedingung, dass Mizuiro sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten eine Ausrede einfallen lässt, damit sie nicht von der Schule fliegen. Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga